JOY
by Orchidflen
Summary: Demi Tuhan! Katakan padanya bahwa Sasuke Uchiha mencintanya!
1. He's Sasuke Uchiha

**TO SEEK A JOY IN THE SADDEST PLACES**

.

* * *

><p><strong>The languange and the content, they are cause how it can be a <strong>_**mature.**_

.

Standar Disclaimer Applied

Admonition : Fill contains **no** _lemon_. Some bad words.

.

First Chapter : He's Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Berjalan, berusaha mengingat jalan dan terlihat biasa seperti orang normal. Mencoba bersikap tenang meski jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ini adalah jalan yang biasa ia lewati. Sebuah jalan yang tenang, hening, di mana lumut masih tumbuh di sepanjang trotoar. Di sekitar gedung tua yang temboknya dibangun dari batu bata. Dan lampu jalan yang mulai redup, serta tiangnya yang dicat hitam yang berukiran melengkung di bagian atas. Saat mendongak, di atas kepalanya, langit malam kali ini lebih mendung dari biasanya. Di malam yang sudah gelap, tanpa bintang dan bulan yang hampir sepenuhnya tertutup awan. Di salah satu jalan yang pernah ia jadikan tempat _street photograhy_ dulu. Dulu, sebelum Sasuke Uchiha mengalami kebutaan. Saat ia masih bisa bersenang-senang dengan semua wanita, berkencan dan tidur dengan mereka.

.

.

-to seek a joy in the saddest places-

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum miring. Dia senang karena keinginannya terpenuhi. Hanya dengan sedikit kerlingan dan senyum nakal dari bibirnya, wanita yang menjadi incarannya mendekat dan memintanya untuk melakukan hal yang memang ia inginkan. Sama seperti kali ini. Saat seorang pekerja kantoran yang seksi tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Seolah menjaga _image cool_ yang menempel pada dirinya, Sasuke berusaha terlihat sibuk dengan laptop yang ada di depannya. Memasang ekspresi serius dan sesekali mengangguk. Kelakuan Sasuke ini, membuat Naruto Uzumaki yang sejak tadi diam memerhatikannya mengernyit bingung.

Saat ini, di tengah hangatnya sinar matahari sore bulan April, di sekitaran jalan Tavistock, Plymouth di Devon, mereka sedang makan di salah satu kafe yang cukup ramai dikunjungi anak-anak muda. Di bagian luar kafe yang sudah disediakan meja bundar putih dan kursi kayu yang juga berwarna putih serta payung lebar di tengahnya, mereka duduk dan beristirahat sejenak. Ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, Naruto menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Oh! Siapa lagi sekarang?_ Dia menggelengkan kepala dan merasa frustasi dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

"Haloo!" wanita yang berjalan ke arah mereka itu menyapa dengan bibir penuh _lipstik_ merah dan berusaha menahan senyum.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah," seolah tersadar, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke Sasuke, padahal yang bertanya adalah Naruto. "Shion. Shion Blackwell."

Naruto mengamati wanita itu. _Dia punya senyum yang manis._ Lalu mengangguk, seolah setuju dengan pikirannya. Shion Blackwell dengan rambut kuning pucat panjang, pakaian ketat yang membentuk lekuk tubuhnya, tersenyum manis dengan kepala yang sengaja dimiringkan tiga puluh derajat ke kiri. Ia masih mempertahankan tangannya yang terulur di hadapan Sasuke, meskipun tidak mendapat tanggapan berarti.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas tangan halus itu dan menjawab singkat, "Sasuke."

Shion menurunkan tangannya. "Hm, kurasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Alisnya mengernyit saat ia berpikir. _Trik lama. _"Aku ingat!" ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Kamu yang ada di depan toko piano itu kan?" dia bertanya dengan nada antusias.

"Entahlah." Sasuke menjawab acuh dan mengedikkan bahu. Yang sebenarnya adalah dia tidak pernah pergi ke toko piano atau toko alat musik manapun.

Naruto tahu apa yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Wanita itu pasti akan berbasa-basi dan Sasuke menjawab seolah tidak peduli. Lalu wanita itu mengatakan tempat ia tinggal, dan berkata bahwa malam ini ia ingin memasak menu—yang kata mereka adalah makan malam spesial—dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk mampir kalau ia punya waktu. Sasuke pasti tidak menjawab dan menampilkan raut wajah seolah bertanya.

"Tenang saja. Ini hanya undangan dari orang yang baru saja mendapat _teman_ baru." Dan Shion mengeluarkan kartu namanya, mengatakan bahwa Sasuke bisa menghubunginya kapan saja. Hanya Sasuke. Dan menganggap bahwa Naruto seolah-olah tidak terlihat.

—

Perjalanannya kali ini lebih lama dari biasanya. Dan kali ini pula, jalan yang ia lalui, yang semakin lama semakin gelap, terasa semakin mencekam dan mengerikan. Langkah kakinya, dengan bunyi _tap_ dari sepatunya masih pelan, tenang, tegas. Namun, seiring pijakan kakinya yang semakin menjauh, Sasuke tahu semakin dekat seorang yang dari tadi mengikutinya. Seorang. _Seorang wanita_, pikirnya. Karena dari suara sepatu berhels yang sebenarnya masih jauh itu, sudah terdengar sampai ke telinganya yang peka.

—

"Uchiha! Sampai kapan kamu mau tidur, hah!?" Ino Yamanaka berteriak. Wajahnya yang cantik berubah mengerikan seiring kerutan dari alisnya yang bertaut. Bahkan tadi, mata biru turqoise miliknya melotot seakan keluar saat itu juga.

"Aku ada di belakangmu, Nona Yamanaka."

Sasuke Uchiha, berada tepat di belakang Ino Yamanaka yang sedang mengamuk. Berjalan mendekat dengan tangan kiri yang masih menempelkan _smartphon_e dan tangan kanan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana hitamnya. Dengan bibirnya yang lembut itu, dari belakang punggung Ino, dia mencium sekilas pipi mulus wanita cantik tersebut. Berharap bisa meredakan sedikit emosi mengerikan yang akan segera ia terima.

Namun, yang ia lakukan tidak membuat efek apapun. Malah ketika Ino berbalik dan membelakangi meja besar yang baru digunakan untuk rapat, kepalanya mendongak dan matanya meyipit. Ino baru akan memberesi berkas-berkas miliknya. Dan dia mengambil gelas kertas berisi kopi yang ternyata tinggal seperempat. Lalu detik berikutnya dia merasakan ada orang yang mencium pipinya. _Kurang ajar!_ Saat berbalik dan akhirnya tahu siapa orang itu, emosinya bertambah ke puncak. Dengan earphone putih di kedua telinganya, dan tangannya yang bersilang di depan dadanya, _dadanya!_

Dan Sasuke ingat saat pertama kali melakukan _hubungan_ dengan Ino. Dia menyeringai dan merasakan kebutuhan akan hal lain. Tapi dia tahu kalau itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaannya. Jadi dia tetap memaksakan untuk diam dan terlihat mendengarkan, meskipun sebenarnya dia mengamati penampilan dan tubuh dan bagian-bagian Ino yang ingin ia sentuh.

Sesekali Sasuke mengangguk disela-sela omelan Ino. Ino mengira bahwa Uchiha brengsek yang satu ini mengerti, menyanggupi dan benar-benar menyimak perkataannya. Dan dia cukup puas meskipun dia sangat ingin menggulung majalah yang baru ia ambil dari meja di belakangnya dan menamparkannya ke wajah Sasuke.

_Sebentar lagi_, pikirnya merencanakan.

Udara di ruangan itu sebenarnya cukup dingin dengan AC yang menyala dan menderu-duru. Dan itu membuat Sasuke keheranan kenapa wanita yang ada di depannya ini mengenakan tantop abu-abu dan jeans biru tua panjang yang mengerucut di bagian bawah. Lalu jaket kuning yang ia ikat di pingganggnya, _apa dia sengaja memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya? _Mungkin saja iya. Karena sekarang banyak wanita bahkan gadis remaja yang seolah-olah ingin segera menyingkap baju yang mereka pakai. Dan dia tidak heran dengan ketipisan baju yang kadang menampakkan baju dalam mereka. Atau bahkan yang secara terang-terangan memamerkan tanpa rasa malu. Feminisme.

.

Canon 70D. Lensa EF-S 18-55mm. ISO 400. S_traight angle_. Mengatur ke full zoom in dan memutar-mutar lensanya agar mendapat fokus yang pas. Seorang laki-laki besar akhir 50an sedang berjalan ke arah apartemen kecil di seberang jalan. Jaket kulit hitam yang ia kenakan lusuh, dengan warna pudar dan resleting yang sudah tidak bisa dipakai. Dan celana jeans gelap yang tidak sanggup menutupi mata kakinya. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Menyebrang, lalu sampai di jalan pedestrian lain, masuk ke apartemen dan menghilang ke dalamnya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya dan tidak sengaja bertatapan mata dengannya segera menjauh dan pura-pura tidak melihat. Mata hitamnya, yang jika dilihat dari dekat, menyiratkan kekejaman dan kepedihan. Kulitnya yang pucat membuatnya sering dikira hantu. Dulu seorang penganut Kristen yang taat namun sekarang agnostik.

Selain tubuh besar yang membuat orang terintimidasi, raut wajahnya selalu merengut seolah menunggu waktu untuk menyembur kemarahan. Tapi jika dia marah, dia tidak akan menunjukkannya lewat kata-kata. Tapi dari gerakan tangan dan kakinya, juga kepalan tangan yang ia jadikan tinju. Dan melayangkan tendangan ke bagian-bagian telak. Karena selain dari gerakan-gerakan tubuhnya, maka orang tidak akan mengerti. Karena dia seorang _tuna wicara_.

Setelah memotret orang itu, Sasuke mengamati sekelilingnya. Dia merasa bahwa sudah sekitar setengah jam berdiri dan diam di tempatnya sekarang. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia memikirkan orang tua tadi. Melihat bagaimana orang-orang mengacuhkannya, membuang pandangan darinya dan merasa takut padanya. Sasuke mengingat ketika dia pernah mengikuti ke mini market, saat orang itu menutup rapat mulutnya dan hanya mengangkat kaleng bir dingin dan langsung meletakkan uang ke meja kasir.

"Hei! Tuan!" Petugas kasir tentu protes. Selain barang yang belum diproses ke _database_, uang yang ia berikan kurang. Sasuke melunasinya dan segera pergi.

Ia tidak akan pernah lupa wajah itu. Laki-laki muda yang tampan, yang sering mengikutinya dari jauh serta memotretnya diam-diam. Laki-laki muda itu mengingatkannya pada mantan istrinya—yang masih dicintainya. Mata hitamnya sama seperti milik mantan istrinya—dan juga mirip dengan matanya. Hidung mancungnya persis seperti mantannya, rahangnya yang tegas sama seperti dirinya. Dan rambutnya yang berwarna gelap, juga sama. Dia bahkan mengira bahwa laki-laki itu mungkin adalah anaknya. Ia menduga bahwa sebelum bercerai, sebenarnya mantan istrinya sedang hamil dan tidak mengatakan hal itu kepadanya atau mungkin dia baru tahu setelah perceraian.

"Mr. Uchiha?" Orang tua itu terkaget dan berkedip saat sadar bahwa dari tadi ada yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya, dan sekarang memanggil nama _keluarganya_. Dia menimbang-nimbang untuk tidak membukakan pintu. _Aku tidak ingin menerima tamu_.

Lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah televisi yang sudah ia nyalakan. Ia duduk ke kursi satu dudukan yang sudah berubah bentuk mengikuti tubuh besarnya. Menaikkan kakinya dan menyilangkannya ke atas meja serta mengeraskan volume televisi. Ia tidak akan membukakan pintu. Siapapun orang itu!

Lima belas menit kemudian dia sudah berdiri memengangi pintu yang ia buka. Melihat orang yang baru saja ia biarkan masuk itu pergi. Dia merasakan bahwa tadi tubuhnya tegang, kaku digerakkan. Dan berkali-kali menelan ludah. Kemudian ia gemetar dan merasa panas dingin. Bahkan jari-jarinya bergerak sendiri. Namun, sekarang ia bahkan tidak sanggup mengalihkan matanya, dari orang itu. Tidak mampu menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutup pintu, lalu berbalik dan menolak kenyataan yang baru ia dengar.

Perlahan, dia sudah sampai di ruang tamu kecilnya. Duduk dengan hati-hati dan menenangkan diri. Memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kata pertama yang ia ucapkan setelah 'kebisuannya' selama ini adalah, "Putraku."

—

Tbc

.

I don't need the Uchiha kid. There's no fun in teaching a prodigy that was born perfect.

-Jiraya, naruto-


	2. Is it ?

Until this day, Naruto isn't mine. They are on Kishimoto's Side.

.

There's no lemon, believe me.

Second chapter : Is it ... ?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

-to seek joy in the saddest places-

.

.

—

"Mama, apa yang Mama minum?" Sasuke kecil masuk lewat pintu coklat besar. Kedua tangan mungilnya masih memegang kenop pintu. Ia melihat ibunya duduk di sofa merah yang menghadap ke jendela. Meja bundar yang dipakai Mikoto penuh dengan gelas dan botol-botol sampanye. Dia mengenakan gaun merah muda lembut yang memperlihatkan punggungnya. Sinar matahari membuat Mikoto semakin cerah. Wajahnya yang cantik dan awet muda seolah bercahaya dan benar-benar menyiratkan kelembutan.

_Waah.. _Sasuke kecil terkagum-kagum dengan kecantikan ibunya.

Mikoto menoleh, ia tersenyum lembut. Ia senang melihat putra kecilnya yang polos dan penuh keingintahuan ini bertanya padanya. "Ini darah, Sayang," jawabnya.

Sasuke memandangnya bingung. Meskipun masih kecil, ia tidaklah bodoh. Ia yakin kalau orang dewasa sering menakut-nakuti anak kecil—sama seperti ibunya yang mengatakan kalau minuman itu adalah darah.

Saat umur dua belas tahun, saat sudah mulai _dewasa_ dan tahu tentang reproduksi, organ-organnya dan _cara_ melakukannya. Dari beberapa buku, internet dan pelajaran di sekolahnya. Dan dari pembicaraan dokter pribadi keluarganya, yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia tahu—ibunya benar-benar meminum darah. Darah haid milik Mikoto sendiri.

Satu hari setelah ia lulus sekolah menengah atas, ibunya memanggilnya untuk bicara dengannya. Hubungan Sasuke dengan Mikoto sebagai ibu dan anak cukup dekat. Mereka sering bertukar cerita. Dan Sasuke beberapa kali mengenalkan pacarnya ke Mikoto. Saat pacarnya sudah pulang, Sasuke akan meminta pendapat Mikoto tentang pacarnya tadi. Tapi sebelum itu, dia—Sasuke terlebih dahulu menggerutu mengenai kelakuan perempuan-perempuan yang dikenalkannya. Lalu Mikoto akan tertawa, dan menambahkan jika ia setuju atau menolak pendapat Sasuke saat Mikoto punya opini yang berlainan. Kemudian mereka akan tertawa bersama, menertawai satu sama lain dan membuat lelucon aneh mengenai seharian ini yang mereka lewati.

Kali ini, ibunya yang sedang membaca buku, dengan kaki jenjang yang disilangkan dan menjadi tumpuan buku yang dipegangnya. Sweeter hangat dan rok split selutut dengan sikap seperti bangsawan Inggris pada umunya. Mikoto melihat Sasuke duduk di sofa di depannya. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan memandangnya, lalu tersenyum lembut kepada putranya.

"Kau terlihat bingung, Key." Sebuah pernyataan, yang ketika ia katakan, tanpa melihat Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu ayahmu?"

Sasuke mengernyit. Bingung, kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Setelah lama diam memikirkan, dia akhirnya menjawab, "Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, mungkin akan kupanggil _Father*_."

Kemudian Mikoto mendongak lagi dan tersenyum. Lalu segera beralih meneruskan membaca buku yang ia pangku.

"Dulu aku akan menggugurkanmu." Hening. Sangat lama, sampai Sasuke sadar bahwa napasnya melambat. Matanya tidak berkedip. Dia berharap pendengarannya salah.

"Tapi kakekmu menentangnya." Nadanya santai. "Dia bilang kalau aku melakukan hal itu, maka semua hidup mewahku akan berakhir. "

Sasuke merasa sulit menelan ludah.

"Jadi aku membiarkanmu hidup." _Oh Tuhan!_

"Dan merawatmu. Seperti seorang ibu yang benar-benar mencintai anaknya." Dia berhenti sejenak. Mengamati ekspresi Sasuke, lalu melanjutkan. "Tapi seminggu setelah kau lahir, aku mencekikmu dan berniat membunuhmu."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Menenangkan diri dari perkataan ibunya—yang belum ia ketahui benar atau tidak, telah berusaha membunuhnya.

"Sayangnya, saat itu seseorang melihatnya dan menyelamatkanmu. "Ah, kalau suatu hari kau bertemu dengannya, kau harus berterima kasih padanya." Tersenyum ke Sasuke—yang mulai pucat.

"Tapi aku mulai menyayat tangan kecilmu. Tanganmu yang halus, mungil dan selalu berusaha menggapai apa yang kamu lihat." Mikoto tetap tersenyum. Lalu Mikoto menoleh ke jendela, di tembok bagian kanan, tersenyum ke arah itu. Sasuke mengikuti pandangan Mikoto dan ia terkejut!

Tidak ada apapun! Tapi saat melihat wajah Mikoto yang masih tersenyum, ia lebih terkejut lagi. Saat itu, ia melihat sinar kegilaan di wajah Mikoto—ibu kandungnya.

.

—

.

Sakura Haruno tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya. Di situ, ia mengenakan short dress biru tua dengan celana jeans pendek. Rambutnya ia ombre warna putih. Ia mengambil tas dari kursi di sampingnya lalu tersenyum sekilas memandangi cermin. Saat keluar ia dikejutkan oleh kakaknya yang membuatnya berjengit kesal. Kakaknya hanya tersenyum jahil dan ia berusaha mengatakan apa kau sudah siap? Sakura tersenyum lagi, dan ia mengangguk.

.

Ada yang tidak beres. Otaknya mungkin hampir lumpuh karena memikirkan hal ini. Sudah dua jam ia merelakan diri untuk menunggu. Lebih parahnya ini kali ketiga ia melakukannya. Ia menggeram, menahan emosi batinnya dan ketidakmampuannya menahan perasaan.

_Sudah cukup!_

Dan akhirnya ia pergi, meninggalkan bangku taman yang kini digantikan oleh burung merpati.

Sasuke melihat kakaknya meninggalkan bangku taman itu. Ia tahu sudah hampir dua jam ini kakaknya memerhatikannya. Namun ia tidak mengerti, kenapa seorang Itachi Uchiha mau merelakan diri hanya untuk melihatnya pacaran. Ia mengangkat sebelah alis, berpikir dan mengira ia kembali menjadi seorang remaja puber di mata kakaknya.

_Haaah.._ ia menggeleng. Ia ingat, kakaknya itukan memang mengidap _brother complex_. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, Itachi memang punya tingkat penasaran di atas orang normal. Jadi kakaknya itu tidak normal!

Sakura memandangnya heran. Raut wajahnya seolah bertaya ada apa? Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia selalu menyukai semua ekspresi Sakura. Sasuke hanya menggeleng, lalu tersenyum lebih lebar dan menggenggam tangan Sakura. Itu membuat wajah Sakura memerah dan panas. Ia menyeringai.

Mereka duduk berdua di bangku taman, saling berhadapan. Mereka seringkali tersenyum saat ketahuan memandang satu sama lain. Sakura akan segera menoleh, ke arah bangku taman—yang ia rasa tadi ada orang yang memerhatikan Sakura dan Sasuke, sekarang digantikan dengan seekor merpati. Sakura mendengus.

—

Langkah kaki itu berhenti. Orang itu diam, tetep memandang Sasuke yang terus berjalan. Ia terus memerhatikan Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya, menunduk dan bertanya-tanya apakah ia bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke. Yang menjawab pertanyaannya hanyalah tiupan angin. Mereka bergerak menerpa wajahnya, ke arah berlainan dari tujuannya. Mungkin ini pertanda untuk kembali. _Dan berhenti untuk memikirkannya,_ tambahnya di dalam hati. Ia memandang Sasuke lagi, kali ini lebih lama. Karena ia tahu, ini terakhir kalinya ia bisa melihat orang itu. Orang yang ia cintai.

—

Tbc.

.

_Still dark, the early morning breathes__ a soft sound above the fire._

-William Stafford-

* * *

><p><em>Father<em>; kata _Father_ mengacu pada orang yang meskipun punya hubungan darah dengan anak, ia _hanya _memberikan kebutuhan secara material. Mereka mungkin saja memberi uang, membelikan makanan, dll. Sayangnya mereka tidak tahu bagaimana pertumbuhan anak mereka.


End file.
